


Bill’s Night in Valentine

by RegularGhostly



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularGhostly/pseuds/RegularGhostly
Summary: So, this is basically a short fix about Bill being approached by a young man for sex in the valentine saloon. The young man is posh, tamed, and pure as cotton, and has intrigued Bill with his eagerness to be manhandled and roughed up.





	Bill’s Night in Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a simple and pointless fix I write about Bill fucking a twink. I saw a post on tumblr listing the in-game evidence of him being queer and I was interested in the story of how gay men found each other back then. So obviously I had to butcher it with a short smut lmao. I write this as a short break from  
This longer morston fic I’ve gotten stuck on so, stay tuned for that!

Bill, slightly tipsy from the shots he’d already downed, leaned against the bar of Valentine’s most popular saloon. He pounded his empty glass down on the bartop and slid it towards the chatty bartender. And the bartender, master of his trade, understood and filled it again before sliding it back to him. The bartender was a small man, better groomed than most of the men in this town. His skin was pale and clear, hair and mustache dark and slicked back. He was probably older than Bill but looked younger without the scars and blemishes of Bill’s lifestyle. He tipped the glass against his lips and slammed it back down on the bartop. The bartender looked to him again at the cue of the noise, but Bill shook his head. Anymore and he’d get an earful from Grimshaw when he got back into camp. 

Just as he was about to lean off the counter and call this night dry he heard a man clearing his throat beside him. He looked to the left and met the source of the noise. The stranger was thin, shorter than Bill, and had light hair. He looked about as well kempt as the barkeep, pomade slicking his hair back, clean shaven face, and pale, untarnished skin. What was he doing in Valentine? Bill bit his lip as he looked him up and down. “What?” He said gruffly, acting unimpressed in contrary to how he really felt. This young man was...interesting him. Intriguing. He wore his peculiarities openly on his sleeve and Bill wondered how he hadn’t been hung for it yet. 

“I…” His voice came out small and broken, even just on one word. It made Bill chuckle, intriguing him even more. He raised his brow, urging him to continue. “...Was just hoping to have some company. It’s been a long ride from Saint Dennis. 

Ah, that made sense. His accent European, his appearance polished like a diamond by the pressure of High Society livin’. Bill scanned the room quickly before replying, looking over both shoulders at the other patrons. Nobody was paying attention to them, the bartender was occupied with his customers...and this boy was making him curious. He tipped his head to him and gestured with his hand over his body. “What brings you to Valentine then?”

It was cute how the young boy smiled at Bill’s conversation. “Oh, I’m simply a traveller. I venture the great United States and it’s tiny towns in search of adventure and...good company.” 

“Good company huh?” Bill pressed.    
  


“Yessir. What’s your name anyway?” The stranger asked. Bill noticed how the more he talked-or the more Bill let him really-the more his skin glowed. He smiled, played with his hair, and watched as Bill’s hands as moved to scratch his beard, tip his beer to his lips, or rest against his hips. The young ones were always far too obvious.

“Bill.” He answered plainly with a tip of his head. 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Bill. I’m Harrison, though everyone calls me Harry.” Harry held out his hand, fingers uncalloused and soft, but Bill just stared. Awkwardly, Harry pulled his hand back into himself. He bit his lip and looked to the ground, eyes scanning back and forth like he was lost in fault. Bill wondered what he was psyching himself up for, until he lifted his head and asked Bill a familiar question. “Say...you look familiar.” Harry began, voice shaky. Bill smirked, knowing what was coming next. “Are you a friend...of Peter?”

Bill shook his head with a slight smile, amused at this obvious first-timer and how nervous he was. “Yeah. I know Peter.” He responded. Harry went wide-eyed, face flaring pink. 

“So...uhm…” Harry trailed off, clearly unsure what to do from here, but he was lucky. Bill had taken an interest in this squirmy, anxious, mess of a boy. Bill walked past him towards the saloon doors, then looked back. Harry was still standing at the bar but looking to Bill like a deer facing a train. He gestured with his hand for him to follow, and Harry, like an obedient puppy, obeyed. 

Bill lead him through the dark to the back of the saloon, where there was a small pigpen with a wooden shed built in the corner of it. Without speaking a word Bill led Harry into it and before he could say anything, pressed him into the wooden wall. The young Harry gasped in surprise and maybe fear, and it traveled down Bill’s spine like a shot of adrenaline. Already this kid was exciting him more than any of his previous hookups. He was fragile but excited to be roughed up, afraid but eager be pleased, and filled Bill with lust. Bill pressed Harry’s hands to the shack wall, each on either side of his face. Harry gasped and gulped at Bill’s roughness, face going even pinker. 

Bill chuckled and leaned into Harry’s face, centimeters away and speaking almost directly into his ear. “Scared? Isn’t this what you wanted, boy? This is why you came up to a big, scary, outlaw like me. Right?”

Harry gulped and nodded eagerly. “Y-Yes I...forgive me.” He stuttered out, tilting his head to the side and looking away from Bill. His bare neck, soft and unmarred, was revealed to Bill. It was stretched far to the side like he was presenting himself, and Bill couldn’t pass up on that. He pressed his teeth into Harry’s neck, curious to hear his reaction. Bill’s favorite’s where always the nervous ones, nervous but desperate to be used by a scary outlaw. Harry whined and kicked his boot against the dirt, knees rubbing into Bill’s crotch and making him moan appreciatively. Harry didn’t pull his head away from Bill, even as he dug his teeth further into his skin until Harry yelped.

Bill pulled back and looked to the kid’s face, saw tears in the corners of his eyes.This kids not built for this, and Bill wasn’t about to break some poor, misguided fella.He opened his mouth but before he could speak Harry spoke up. “I’m alright mister...don’t stop. Please.” His voice still carried that air of sophistication, his european accent being no facade. But he was quickly coming undone, spilling over the edge of the proverbial pot as Bill roughed him up. This kid really did know how to push his buttons...or maybe Bill was just easy. Either way, Bill lowered his hand to Harry’s crotch and cupped the growing erection, causing poor, inexperienced Harry to go weak in the knees. 

This man really was putting on a show for Bill. It struck him with every moan, cry, and plead that he was either very new to this, attention-starved, or the delicious elixir of both. Most men Bill met had only an urge to sate their shameful desires, and it was always better if no words were exchanged. That meant no begging, no whorish moaning, no foreplay. But Harry was young and fresh and clearly wanted all of those things. Passion and lust and excitement...and Bill found himself wrapped up in it, energized by it. He pressed his mouth to the skin torn by his teeth and licked the wound while fondling Harry’s crotch. Bill’s own cock grew hard underneath his denim jeans and leather belt, but he was having too much fun in teasing Harry to care addressing about himself just yet. Bill’s hand cupped the erection and dragged down in an effortless attempt to draw more noises from the man. 

Harry moaned, loud and drawn out, knees buckling slightly at the pleasure. He was easy and Bill thoroughly enjoyed it. Maybe he could even make him cum in his pants? That was a challenge Bill would happily take. Bill continued the same stroke as he licked, sucked, and bit all areas from Harry’s neck to his jaw. Harry moaned and shook, desperately gripped Bill’s shoulders, and muffled his mouth against Bill’s shirt. “Stop! I’m-I’m close, mister!  _ Christ! _ ” The young man bucked his hips against Bill’s hand as he came, moaning into his shoulder. 

Bill chuckled darkly into the man’s ear and slowly rubbed his hand over his sensitive cock, causing Harry’s legs to shake. He whined until Bill spoke in a gruff tone. “Came in your pants like a kid...was it that good?” 

Harry nodded eagerly. “Y-yes...yes mister thank-”

Bill cut him off by gripping his womanly waist and spinning him to face the wooden shack wall. He pressed him, into it with a heavy hand in between his shoulder blades, and used his other hand to pull his waist against Bill’s own hips. His cock was hard, desperate, throbbing to feel the inside of young Harry. After all the teasing, listening to his moaning, and watching him cum...it was now impossible to keep himself from him. Harry yelped in surprise until Bill put a hand over his mouth. He whined against Bill’s hand, and pushed his hips back into Bill’s, eagerly waiting for Bill’s cock. Bill chuckled and gripped his hips tighter, rolling his cock against his ass. “Sure are eager….” He whistled in amusement. “You want it in you that badly?” 

This talk, this thrill, it was so rare for a Bill. He was used to just getting his dick in, pushing his hips until he came, and leaving the stranger with a dirty feeling in his chest and a growing self-hatred. But this was more than that, this kind of arousal was invigorating and addictive. Bill, clumsy with excitement, fumbled to undo Harry’s belt and pulled his trousers down. His ass was just as pale as the rest of him and just as clean, not a single day of worry had passed this man’s life and it was evident on every part of him. Bill was more than happy to mark him up. 

He smacked his hand harshly against his right cheek and Harry keened with a sharp whine, instinctively pulling his hips in. Bill yanked his hips back and smacked him again, soaking in the noises he made. His pale skin reddened where Bill’s hands laid into it and the sight of it hardened his cock even more. The desperation of his throbbing cock grew with every whine and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pressed his clothed cock against Harry’s ass and leaned over his back to whisper into his ear. “You want it, boy?” He asked, putting emphasis on ‘it’ by grinding his cock against Harry’s ass. 

He was answered with a quick nod and heated breath against the wooden wall. “Yes...yes sir I want it.” He answered honestly and it drove a heat into Bill’s gut. He hastily undid his belt and lowered his pants just under his ass, back of his shirt covering it. He shoved a finger into his mouth and got it slick with spit, then pressed it to Harry’s entrance who yelped and pulled his hips in instinctually. Irritation was clear in how Bill growled and pulled his hips back out. “You want me to leave you here?” He gritted out. 

“No, no please I’m sorry- _ Ahah! _ ” Harry protested and moaned when Bill pushed his wet finger into him. He was tight at first, cementing the idea that this was his first time. Bill impatiently pushed his finger in and out of him while Harry groaned and moaned until he was was loose enough for a second. Harry’s boot kicked against the mud again when the second finger was pushed into him, accompanied by a short groan. 

By the time Harry was loose enough to take him, Bill could hardly wait any longer. He pressed the head of his cock to Harry’s hole and spread his ass with both hands. Slowly he pushed in, feeling Harry clench around him. He groaned, dug his fingers into the wood, and let out a long sigh. “You okay, boy?” Bill asked, not moving until he answered. 

After a few quick breaths he nodded. “Yes...please, move.” He begged, breathy and already sounding wrecked. Bill slowly pushed into Harry until he was halfway inside. Harry got tighter as Bill moved, clenching his teeth and gripping the wood. Definitely his first time. Bill almost regretted not treating him better but when he stalled, Harry just forced himself back. “Why are you treating me like a lady?” He teased, coaxing the harsh treatment he craved out of Bill. “Fuck me already!” 

Bill groaned with pleasure as Harry’s ass completely enveloped his cock. He chuckled darkly and gripped Harry’s hips in his hands. “Alright boy...you asked for it.”

Bill pulled his hips back, gripped Harry’s waist, and with a pleasured groaned pushed his full length back into him. Harry didn’t have even a moment to breath before he was pushed into the wall again, moaning with the feeling of being roughly filled. He laughed excitedly through gritted teeth until they turned to moans. The brutal pace slowly turned from pain to immense pleasure, the bruise of Bill’s grip grounded him, the grunting and groaning behind his ear made his gut tighten. Harry lowered his hand to his now leaking cock and went weak at the pleasure aching in his core from

the contact. With one pump it was clear that he’d be cumming soon. 

“ _ F-fuck _ ! I’m close..!” Harry groaned out as he jerked his cock. Suddenly his knees went weak, mouth hung open in a long groan, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he came across the palm of his hand. His body went fatigued and limp, and if Bill hadn’t been holding him up he would have collapsed into the mud. 

Bill was quieter as he pulled out and stroked himself across Harry’s back, biting his lip and muffling his own moans. His cum spilled across Harry’s back and he quickly pulled his jeans up. Harry was still panting, using the shack wall to support himself when he heard Bill’s boots in the mud, moving away from him. 


End file.
